New Beginnings
by Ladder 49
Summary: A Charlie and Joey story in different settings. Where will it take them....
1. Joey

**Chapter 1**

When things were so tough for Joey, he had always been there for her but now business was not doing so well and Brett couldn't afford to keep his sister on.

"I'll work for free, I'd do anything. Please Brett I need this job" Joey begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm letting go of all my staff and I'm going to move to another town and try business there. There is too much competition here for us to survive"

"But I can't move away from Mum and Dad and my friends"

"Do you mean you can't move away from your little girlfriend?" Brett joked

Joey didn't bite back but deep down she smiled at the thought of Tracy . This was her partner of almost 2 years but it still seemed like yesterday that they got together. Joey hadn't realised she was gay and still didn't know what to class herself as. She had definitely thought her brothers girlfriends were attractive but she often found herself dreaming about how things would be if she was with a guy. Brett and all his friends were so supportive of Joey and her work dreams where as Tracy would be much happier with her in an office doing a girls job. However she never talked about that with her.

"How about I have a talk to some of my friends and see if I can get you another job here for a few months and then when I'm settled in and raking in the money and you have convinced your Misses to move then you can come and join me" Brett explained secretly hoping Joey would have left Tracy as he never felt she was quite good enough for his sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey came running over to her brothers truck which was all packed up. He had got her the dream job and she would be leaving tomorrow on a 3 month long haul trip. And even more exciting was it was going to dock into his new home town of Summer bay towards the end of her journey weeks. She has always wanted to do this and her parents had even agreed it was great timing.

Joeys mother had last week gone to visit her children and had walked into wake up Joey to take her to lunch only to find her in bed asleep with Tracy. Brett had confirmed the relationship and all Kelly could think of is how much she had let her daughter down. She had been brought up in an abusive house which Brett had rescued her from when she was 16. This was all her fault that she was gay, and all her fault that she wouldn't act like a normal girl doing a normal girls job.

Joey had often asked her parents to help her get a job on a fishing trawler but they had always made many excuses to why she couldn't, mainly saying she is too young at 18. She didn't ask any questions when they had said yes to this job and it didn't cross her mind once that maybe they were trying to get her away from Tracy.

"I'll see you in a few months and make sure you get a flash apartment with a room for me, I'll write to you for when we dock to get supplies" Joey hugged her brother goodbye before he drove off into the sunset to start his new life.

Joey left for her own new adventure in 12 hours and she was yet to break the news to the love of her life. It brought a tear to her eye just thinking about it but she was sure that Tracy would understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you? Brett organised all this for you didn't he? I knew he didn't like me, but I never realised it was this bad." Tracy cried

"He loves you like a sister! He asked you to move in here and he wants you to move to Summer Bay with us both after this trip."

"I can't move Joey. I have my family, my friends, my job and my life here!"

"I don't feel like fighting tonight. I want to enjoy my time with you. I will be back in 3 months and we will discuss where to go from there. That's if you want to stay together?" Joey pleaded with the older lover. She had always found older people more attractive and nothing had put her off with the 8 year age difference.

"Of course I do. Now be quiet and lets make the most of the night"

Joey carefully jumped out of bed, quietly grabbed her bags and before walking through the door placed a kiss on Tracy's cheek and lay a note in her place on the bed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Last night was wonderful and I walk away with tears rolling down my face. I will miss you but I know you will always be there for me. You are the most Loyal person I know and I look forward to our next moments together. Forever and Ever Babe. I love you Joey._

As Joey walked to the docks with tears in her eyes, Tracy stirred and jumped up realising that Joey had gone. She read the note and smiled to herself. Tracy certainly knew of someone as loyal as herself. And that was Joey. She never had anything to worry about while she was in this relationship. While so she thought anyway…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Charlie

CHAPTER 2

Charlie looked at the station through her car window. She now knew why she was the only one that had applied for this job. The station was tiny and while it offered a promotion to her so early in her career she couldn't help wondering if anything ever happened here. Charlie had left school when she was 18, and then joined the police. She had worked for 6 years in Sydney and now at 27 years old she had been offered the job of Senior Constable at Summer Bay.

Her father had spent some time at this station as a detective covering from the city and he said lovely people and a good opportunity for her to learn the ropes as a senior. She had never wanted to let her father down so took the opportunity with both hands.

One of the reasons Charlie was so keen to leave Sydney was because of the rumours that associated themselves with police officers. Just because she was young, attractive and none of her fellow work colleagues had seen her interested in any males around the office they automatically thought she was gay. She had a little laugh to herself as she thought of this. She just hadn't met the right guy. Or so she thought….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had found her way to her office, met many of her work mates, and had been given a tour of the town which took all of 5 minutes. She was taken to lunch at the Diner with her work partner Watson.

"So have you left any special someone behind to come here?" Watson asked. She couldn't help to find Charlie very attractive, and she wasn't the only person in the office to find so. Angelo had asked her to find out if she was single and report back with the gossip.

"Just my 14 year old daughter Ruby. I'm going to check out the school later to see if it would be worth her moving here as well" Charlie answered politely.

Watson looked shocked as she thought Charlie hardly looked 25 herself and she hadn't mentioned a husband or partner.. Awkward silence was broken by Brett arriving into the Diner. He has been in Summer bay for just one week now and couldn't believe how much he was enjoying the small town. Charlie's eyes followed his brown legs up to his unshaven face and she couldn't help thinking she might enjoy the town as well.

The working day had come to an end and Angelo, and Watson invited Charlie to the Surf Club to welcome her in and introduce her to the people of the town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was staying at the hotel just down the road. Around 7pm she made her way to the surf club. As she entered the building everyone turned and silence came across the bar.

"Wow you look amazing" Watson came rushing over to her eyeing up the long legged Brunette in a stunning black dress.

"I possibly overdressed a little, I'm used to the city" Charlie explained feeling a little embarrassed.

"Do you call that overdressed? I would describe it as underdressed" Joked a young attractive man sitting with Angelo.

"Charlie this is Hugo, he doesn't get out much as you can tell" laughed Watson.

Throughout the night she met many of the locals. Martha, Miles, Roman, Leah, Hugo, Tony and Rachael all welcomed her freely and she really enjoyed the company.

"Where are you living here? Don't tell me your driving from the city every day?" Leah asked after a few drinks.

"Well I haven't decided yet, I'm going to have a look around tomorrow and see if anything pops up. I'm looking for me and my daughter so I don't want to jump into the first place I see"

"I have spare rooms at my house if you would like. I have a 7 year old son VJ though so I would understand if it doesn't suit you. I've been meaning to advertise it for a while" Leah explained

"That would be great if its ok with your husband Leah"

Silence again hit the bar and Charlie realised that she had presumed to much. Of course people probably think the same about her having a daughter. This brought up the painful memories of her marriage that had gone so wrong. She hadn't had a relationship since she found out her ex husband was abusing Ruby. He was currently spending his last year in jail and she winced at the thought of him back on the streets.

Charlie excused herself and made her way alone the beach back to her hotel. She already had good thoughts about this place and as the man from the Diner ran past her she smiled and vowed that this was where she was to start her life. No complications, just her, ruby and each day as it came…..


	3. Settling In

**CHAPTER 3**

Joey had been out on the water for 2 weeks now and was excited about her first trip to land for supplies tomorrow. She was the only girl on board but had many praises from her skipper saying she was the best worker. She wanted to get to the nearest shop so she could top up her phone credit and ring Tracy. And of course she wanted to post a letter to her Brother to see how he was settling in. With any luck he would reply so she had mail at her next stop.

Once she got closer to shore she received many text messages. One brought tears to her eyes and she wondered how she would last the next few months without her girl.

"_**I miss you. I know you come land tomorrow. I was going to try and surprise you and be there but work wont let me. I was talking to the company that hired you and they said July 14th to the 18**__**th**__** you would be in Summer Bay. I will join you as I can't last 3 months without you. Forever and Ever Babe"**_

Joey jumped out of bed with a huge smile on her face. Summer Bay rang a bell in her head. Wasn't that where Brett had gone to live? She couldn't wait for the next two weeks to go past and see the two most important people in her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brett,_

_I know I haven't answered any of your texts but I haven't been paid yet. Your friends have been so kind to me and I am so happy out here on the water. I do hope that your business is up and running there as I can't wait to join you. I am coming to visit in Mid July as we restock on supplies and offload our catch._

_Of course what I really want to know is if the people are nice and if you have finally found yourself a Girlfriend? You have spent so much time looking after me you deserve to find some happiness. I can't thank you enough for all the opportunities even if this one is to give me distance from Tracy._

_Miss you Bro,._

_Joey xox_

Brett opened up the letter he had just picked up while walking into the Diner for lunch. It brought a smile to his face. Joey had hardly mentioned Tracy did this mean that things weren't so good between them. And he couldn't wait to see his little sister in just under 2 weeks.

"Only a letter from your girlfriend could bring that much happiness to your face" Brett jumped as Watson had interrupted him.

Watson had noticed Charlies interest in the man and thought she should check to see he was a nice guy and report back. She had become very protected of Charlie. She had already run his name through the system at work and had noticed his name came back to a few domestic violence reporting's which she wanted to get to the bottom of.

"I wish" Brett replied. "Its from my sister Joey, she is like a daughter to me and coming to visit soon"

Watson smiled and though Brett must be slightly lonely being new in town with no family around. " Would you like to join me and some friends at the pub tonight" she blurted out.

"That would be nice thanks. I'll see you at 7?"

"See you then" Watson replied. Now she just had to get Charlie there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had settled into summer bay really well. Her and Leah had become very close and she spent many evenings with her friends having a quiet wine or two. Ruby always came down to the Club and played pool with her friends. Both girls were really happy.

Ruby had recently met a new boyfriend Xavier and he had introduced her to people at school and helped her settle in. There was only one thing missing. A special someone for Charlie…….

Today Leah had cooked a lovely roast dinner for the family and ruby had disappeared straight after for popcorn and DVD's with her friends. Charlie wondered along the beach towards the surf club and as she walked she heard footsteps close to the water. Brett was walking in the same direction to the same place. It suddenly clicked to Charlie why Watson had begged her to come out again tonight.

"Hello again" Charlie grinned in the sunset speaking to Brett.

"Wow" Brett couldn't take his eyes away from her long legs in the amazing dress she was wearing "you look stunning"

Charlie Blushed and stated talking to Brett about his business and his past life in the city. She missed the buzz of that place and he brought back many memories of her time with friends and the clubs that didn't exist in this small town. She had never enjoyed the water or boats but she was trying to take an interest in his hobbies and hoped business would go better here so that he could stay around.

"We had better get to the Surf club or everyone will wonder who the hot date I stood them up for is?" Brett chuckled looking at his watch. They had been talking for half an hour already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey had booked herself into a hotel for the night so she could have a nice hot shower and good sleep before doing another few weeks away from land. She had rushed down to the shop and put money on her phone but so far had resisted the need to call Tracy. She couldn't work out why she had waited so long. Maybe they were growing a part and in different directions in life.

She signed and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

"Hey Joey, I didn't expect you to call so soon"

"I missed you" Joey cried hearing her voice.

"I have missed you to baby. I'm sorry I couldn't see you but I couldn't get away from work and I thought we should wait till your 4 day stop."

"Where are you at the moment?" Joey asked. She had expected Tracy to be in her office but she could hear music and many voices.

"I'm at Cleveland! Its really nice here , I have been coming with some work friends a couple of times a week"

Joey went silent. Was this a sign of jealousy. Cleveland's was a gay bar in Sydney that Joey was never aloud to go to because Tracy had always described it as a "meat market". Any gay people that wanted to find someone for the night went there and took their pick.. Joey politely finished her conversation and hung up before crying herself to sleep. Tracy didn't seem to notice her quiet nature and went on with the rest of her night. Secretly she was counting down the days till she would hold Joey in her arms again.


	4. Joey Arrives

CHAPTER 4

**Joey looked at the outline of land as far as she could see. As it grew closer her heart fluttered. She was just hours away from seeing her brother and partner again. Her phone had got wet and broken while she was at sea and she hadn't contacted any of the important people in her life for 8 days now. She hadn't even advised them what time she would be in Summer Bay but she had faith that both would be waiting for her.**

**The hours went by slower than she could imagine. The rest of her crew were also watching the land grow closer so they could get on a bus to the city to see their loved ones. As the town came into sight she couldn't help but smile. It was just like those holiday locations and soon this would be home. Joey had decided as soon as she lay eyes on the place, this is where she would move even if Tracy wouldn't. It isn't to far to travel to visit her she convinced herself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brett waited on the shore. He had checked with Aden a local boat hand what time Joeys boat was due in and he could see it grow closer. He was surprised not to see or even hear from Joeys girlfriend as he knew that she would have known about Joey having 4 days at shore. He didn't mind as he had so much to tell his younger sibling and would enjoy having her to himself.**

**He had already made Summer Bay his new home. Business was going well, He had a small apartment and of course he had met the most wonderful girl called Charlie. They had been out of several dates and she had agreed to come over for dinner later tonight to meet his sister.**

**Brett also had a second job doing night security in Yabby Creek. So he hoped to leave Charlie with Joey later on in the evening to get to know each other. He was ready to be serious about this girl but not until he had Joeys approval. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Joeys head dropped down. She had run to the beach to hug her brother but she had kept looking around to find Tracy. She was nowhere to be seen.**

"**This place is lovely" Joey stated**

"**You wait till you meet the people. Lets go get a coffee and I'll show you around" Brett couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Him and Joey had always been so close and he had missed her so much.**

**Brett introduced Joey to all the locals and his friends. They had even run into Ruby who had taken an instant liking to Joey.**

"**How long are you hear for? Have you met my mum yet? Isn't their relationship awesome?" Ruby quizzed Joey.**

"**Just four days at this stage. No I Haven't and I think Brett still has something to tell me!" Joey laughed as she looked at her Brother wanting an explanation. **

**Joey couldn't help but look around and notice all the very attractive women around her. She hadn't looked at anyone for two years in this way but she noticed Martha and Leah and couldn't take her eyes off their beauty. And she was still to meet the most attractive member in the Bay…..**


	5. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 5**

Joey was lying on the couch enjoying the comfort of a house and her brother had disappeared to get ready for the visitor. He had been very vague on the details of Charlie but Joey could tell that he really wanted this relationship to work. He had been getting ready for an hour already and every time he had come out to see Joey he had a different shirt on and even different aftershave.

Joey heard a knock at the door and Brett came running out to meet his girlfriend. He accepted a bottle of wine and brought her through to the Lounge.

"Charlie this is my younger sister, Joey" Brett introduced the girls.

Joey was lost for words, she tried to open her mouth but nothing would come out. She looked at the long brown legs, the short shorts, the white singlet and the lovely tanned face that was surrounded by the most beautiful shiny hair. She couldn't bring herself to look into her eyes and she felt the warmth and became nervous.

"Sorry, I really should get changed for dinner" Joey mumbled turning out of the room.

Joey lay down on her bed. Her heart was racing and she felt as she had never felt before. It was like a connection and Joey fell in love at first sight. That was something she had never believed in until this day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat down with a glass of wine and talked to Brett about his sister.

"How old is Joey? She is really not what I expected!"

Brett laughed "She has just turned 18. Do you mean she is much prettier than you expected? All my friends say that after they know she works of a fishing trawler"

"Yeah, I guess so. Her appearance doesn't exactly match the typical deck hand" Charlie smiled. She certainly had been taken back by Joeys look. She also laughed to herself at what her work colleagues would think of her checking out a girl.

"Dinners up lovebirds" Joey shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was already on her third wine and cuddled up on the couch watching the rugby with her boyfriend. Joey had far to many drinks and couldn't help glancing over with thoughts she really shouldn't have.

"I'm really surprised Brett ended up with a Cop as a girlfriend, they aren't normally his favourite people" Joey talked. Her voice came out shaky with nerves.

"Oooo, do tell" Charlie smiled at the young girl.

"Well there was that fight in a bar, the many speeding tickets. And that just what I know about him!"

"Hey don't tell her that she might realise I'm just with her so I can get off the next one" Brett joked as he rose from the sofa to get ready for work "Out of wine I'm sorry girls but good news is there is still heaps of beer for you both"

"So Joey, how long are you going to stay here for?" Charlie asked feeling awkward silence after Brett had left.

"Just 4 days this time but I'll be back. This place looks great and If my brother can get someone like you then there must be someone half as good out there that I can have"

Charlie blushed. She had always got on really well with girls but for some reason she felt herself holding back so she didn't disappoint Joey by saying something stupid. It must be because I really like her brother she thought to herself…………..


	6. Getting to know each other

**CHAPTER 6**

It had been an hour since Brett had left for work and Charlie and Joey had continued drinking there way through the wine, the beer and now onto the vodka. Joey was showing Charlie the old photo albums and home movies knowing her brother would kill her if he found out. They were both in fits of laughter.

"Oh look how cute you are here" Charlie giggled at Joey on her 5th birthday party.

Joey bushed and quickly flicked over to the next page and mistakenly brushed her hand over Charlies. The both looked into each others eyes and the moment seemed to last forever. Joey quickly pulled her eyes away shook her head and looked at the next page. They then came across a photo of just a couple of years ago with Joey with a stunning black eye.

"What happened there?"

"I ran into a tree" Joey laughed but you could hear the fear in her voice. She wanted no-one to find out about her past. Let alone a cop. This photo was taken after her father had come home to find the dishes weren't put in the dishwasher. Normally he took his frustrations out on Joeys mum but this time Joey was the only person home so she was in the firing line. Things had got worse from then and her body showed the signs of the many beatings she had taken. Things had got back to normal with no violence since Brett saved her from everything however Joey never wore clothes that showed any of her scares to avoid any questions being asked.

"Are you sure there's not more to it?" Charlies police instinct took over. She was very fond of this family and wanted to know much more about them. And even felt herself become slightly protective of the younger girl.

Joey leaned forward to pick up another glass of vodka ignoring Charlies question. As she leaned forward her shirt pulled up at the back exposing many more scares on her lower back. Charlie gasped and now had so many more questions she wanted to ask. She wondered it Brett had caused these, or her parents or even her friends. What if Joey had done these to herself and no one even knew.

She knew she could find out so much more if she was on duty and at the station but for now she just needed to ask Joey.

Charlie put her hand on Joeys shoulder "Joey, I see people like this every day, and I help them. I can help you. I can get you counselling or just be here to talk to you as a friend. It doesn't need to go back to you brother or doesn't need to be taken up at the station. But you need to talk to someone about this"

"About what, you saw nothing! Just drop it Charlie. I don't need protecting. I'm 18 years old and maybe my past isn't very flash but I've sorted my life out and don't need anyone bringing up this anymore"

Charlie had no reply. Inside she was crying at the thought of someone hurting Joey. Was it Joey's boyfriend that had done this? Brett hadn't gone into much detail about her partner except for the fact he didn't like the person. Charlie knew that Watson was working tonight so she text her quickly asking if she could do some checks on Joey Collins. Minutes later the beep of her phone broke the silence.

'_**There is several reports of domestics involving her name. And an AVO she has taken out against a Trent Collins'**_

Charlie again gasped. This is her fathers doing. He had carved up a beautiful girl both inside and out and taken so much away from her.

"Is something wrong" Joey asked

"I know about your father and what he did to you"

Joey broke down in tears. She was angry at Charlie for bringing this up. She had finally been able to be happy and make a new start here in Summer Bay. But her past kept following her. She felt Charlie put her arm around her and say "Everything will be alright. I can help you". Joey cried into Charlies shoulder. For some reason her heart was pumping hard and then it hit her. She was attracted to her brothers partner. She was in the arms of someone who had cared about what happened in her past and cared about her. This had happened so many times before and then they found out about her being gay and run away. She tried to convince herself that Charlie would be different but she was sure it would be the same. Especially if she found out about her true feelings.

"I will always be here to talk and listen to you Joey. No hurry at all just when you want I'll be here "

Joey shook her head. "You have no idea how many times I hear that every year. But it never turns out to be true"

"I mean it Joey. And this is as a friend. I won't put my Police hat on unless you ever ask me to"

Joey turned to look at Charlie to see if she really meant it. Suddenly all her pain was gone and she for the first time in her life believed someone actually did mean it. She got lost in the beauty of Charlie deep blue eyes. Charlie moved her hand to hold onto Joeys and couldn't help feeling that her and Joey had something special. She could tell that Joey would always be there for her if she ever needed it and this was a great friendship just starting…..


	7. Tension

**CHAPTER 7**

Joey heard a knock at her door. She looked at the time it was 6:30 am. She felt like she had only slept for an hour and her head was throbbing. She swore to herself that she would never drink again. And then it hit her. What had happened last night. She was in the company of the most beautiful girl and her heart raced just thinking about it.

"Joey are you awake"

Joey groaned as an answer. What would anyone want her at this time of the morning for? The door opened and Charlie stood there speechless. Joey suddenly remembered that she was not used to this heat and had taken off her shirt and bra before climbing into bed in the early hours of the morning. She jumped up and grabbed the sheet and went bright red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come in" Charlie stood there no being able to move. She had just seen the most beautiful sight and found herself wishing she could run her hands over and explore the rest of Joeys body. She had never had feeling like this before and again she convinced herself it was just because of the great connection she has with Joeys brother. Charlie didn't say anything else and shut the door. She hit herself and decided she should go for a run and bring some breakfast back with her.

There was a real spring in Charlies step as she punished herself for the wine she drunk last night by doing sprints along the beach before collapsing in the sand. She even wondered if Joey would keep her company again over a bottle of wine tonight. She would really miss the company of her friend when she went back to sea.

Back at the apartment Joey was fretting. Did Charlie see the rest of her scars? Would things be awkward now. What did Charlie really think of her? Did she want to spend time with Joey? The questions running through Joeys mind were endless and she finally wondered out to the kitchen to find the smell of coffee and fresh muffins.

Joey thought it was best to clear the air "I'm sorry you had to see that. I've made a note to myself to sleep fully clothed now"

Charlie laughed "Don't be sorry I should never have barged on it. And I honestly didn't mind. Nothing I haven't seen before" As soon as she said that Charlie put her head into her hands and went red. "I mean my own. I'm not like that" she quickly added. She saw Joeys face look away and then again though she had said the wrong thing. She added "Not that there is anything wrong with that if that's what you like".

"Look its fine ok. Should we maybe just forget that?" Joey laughed. Charlie must know about her sexuality she thought to herself.

"I guess we could" Charlie knew she would not forget the sight she saw in a hurry. Joey had a perfectly toned soft looking stomach with a couple of scars that just added to her attraction. And her mountain shaped breasts were perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brett would be sleeping most of the day and then back to work this evening and Ruby would have school all day before being with her friends in the evening.

"Do you want to hang out today Joey?" Charlie yelled from the lounge.

"Yeah I would love to. I have to go to the boat to collect my pay and then go to buy a new phone but if you would keep me company that would be great"

"Sure, I can take you into Yabby Creek for the phone if you want. And then you can see more of the area and the lovely boys around it" Charlie joked.

"I'm ready when you are!!!! You can do so much better than my brother so we can look for you as well"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you live on this? Its horrible" Charlie commented on the smell and the small sleeping area that Joey shared with 3 other.

"When your out at sea every worry is behind you. It is lovely and so peaceful. The people I work with are great and you get used to the smell"

"But you don't even have a shower" Charlie complained.

"Yes we do. I'll show you it" Joey grabbed Charlies hand and paused for a moment with the warmth that flowed through her body before dragging her up to the deck. "Here's the shower"

"Where" Charlie asked looking around.

"Well its more like a bath I guess" Joey grinned and gave Charlie a shove overboard. She suddenly realised that Charlie was wearing a white shirt and thought to herself how obvious it would be where she was looking until it dries.

Charlie surfaced with a mouth full of water and started swimming to the beach. She was going to get Joey back for this she though with a huge grin on her face.


	8. Tracy arrives

**CHAPTER 8**

Tracy passed the sign 'Welcome to Summer Bay' and pulled up into the beach car park. She had no idea where to find Joey and she hadn't heard from her in over a week now. She had text Brett last night to see if she was safe and onshore by he hadn't replied. Tracey had just one day off work but had to be back in the city tonight for her friends party so she thought she would come down to spend some time with her girlfriend and even take her back to the city for a few nights if she wanted. She sat in her car taking in the sights when she noticed a familiar figure on the beach in the distance. It was Joey and she appeared to be talking to someone who was out in the water swimming.

Tracy had forgotten the beauty of Joey and felt her feelings restoring as she looked more. She felt guilty for being distant from Joey in phone calls and texts since she left. She jumped out of her car and started walking towards the beach. She couldn't believe her eyes. The girl Joey was with had just chased her down the beach before the both fell in the sand giggling. Joey appeared to be flirting with her. Was this someone she worked with? Or maybe someone she had just met! Tracy felt betrayed and the girl this was happening with was stunning. She didn't blame her. Tracy took a good long look before turning and walking back to her car. She wasn't quite ready to face her yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we go home for lunch and then I'll take you to get that phone?" Charlie smiled. It was a long time since she had enjoyed the company of someone else so much.

"Yup then you can go and check on Brett too" hassled Joey.

"Well what do you need your phone for anyway? Is it to contact you boyfriend?"

Joey suddenly thought of her girlfriend. Tracy would probably be worried as to why she hadn't contacted her but for once Joey didn't seem in any hurry. Tracy had been wonderful to her but for the few months before she had left they had slowly grown apart. Joey was much younger and always felt that Tracy soon would want a family and more commitment and she realised they were in different stages of their lives. Maybe now was the time to cut free. But she knew as soon as she lay her eyes on her again those feelings would be too strong.

Joey and Charlie had prepared lunch before waking Brett to see if he wanted any food. He was thrilled with the way his two girls were getting on and was disappointed that he wasn't spending much time with them. There was a knock at the door and Brett washed his hands before going to see who the unexpected visitors were.

"Hey, how are you? What are you doing here? Joey didn't mention anything! How long are you staying for?" Brett questioned his old flatmate.

"I'm good, just thought I would pop in and see Joey as I heard she was back for a few days. I only have the day off work unfortunately. Bet you have missed her." Tracy answered giving Brett a hug.

"Bet I haven't missed her as much as you."

"Ok you win. Can I see her now" Tracy welcomed herself in and Brett took her through to the lounge where Charlie and Joey were sitting closely on the couch. Charlies arm was burning with the warmth of having Joey brush up beside her.

Joey jumped up and ran over to embrace Tracy in a hug. Charlie looked shocked as she had always seen Joey as such a reserved person. She couldn't help continuing to stare at the girls. Who was this? Joey had not mentioned any friends. In fact she said all of her friends were guys. Brett asked Charlie to go for a walk with him understanding that the other two girls needed some space after being apart for many weeks.

"Who is that girl that just came around?" Charlie asked slightly jealous of how close they seemed.

"Her girlfriend" Brett blurted out "I thought they might have broken up as I hadn't heard her mentioned since Joey came back"

"Girlfriend? As in lover girlfriend?" Charlie stopped dead in her tracks as if she had heard a gunshot.

"Yes that is her partner of two years."

"Are you sure? Joey isn't gay is she?" Suddenly everything was making sense to Charlie. She was attracted to Joey. Attracted to her boyfriends sister. She felt jealous of Tracy and her want of spending time with Joey increased. She couldn't understand why Joey had never mentioned this to her. But then thinking back it was very obvious.

"Yes she is gay. I've never seen her with a guy before! A few of my friends have been interested in her but she never wants to be in a relationship with any guys. Are you uncomfortable? Sorry I should have told you, but I guess I just accept it as normal as it's the way it has been for so long with her."

"No I'm not uncomfortable at all. Just wish I'd known earlier as I have been trying to find an attractive boyfriend for her." Charlie laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Brett and Charlie returned as he wanted to get some more sleep before another night shift. Music was playing in the lounge but the two girls were no-where to be seen. The bedroom door was shut. Brett smiled to himself. He was yet to take his relationship with Charlie to the next level so he though lucky sister for getting some. He kissed Charlie goodnight and said she was welcome to stay and watch TV and wait for Joey . She took up the offer and made herself at home with a bottle of wine.

The door to the bedroom opened and Charlie looked up. She had drunk several glasses of wine trying to work out her feelings. She looked up to see Tracy walking towards the outside door. They smiled at each other and Charlie couldn't help but notice she had been crying. As Tracy walked outside and got into her car she saw Joey lying in bed as the door was still slightly open. It was a similar sight to the morning. She had few clothes on and Charlie again couldn't take her eyes off her…..


	9. A few to many drinks

**_Thanks for the reviews guys. Makes me write quicker._**

**CHAPTER 9**

Joey was lying in bed crying. It had felt good to see Tracy arrive but then they had argued more than once. Firstly it was why had Joey not contacted her even when she had been ashore for more than 24 hours. Then the fact of why was Joey flirting with some other girl at the beach. They had finally got through that and jumped into bed to make up. Joey had found herself not turned on even when her girlfriend was lying naked next to her. This had then resulted in a discussion with them deciding they should have a little more time apart to work out what they both wanted. There had been lots of tears in the farewell.

Charlie had seen the older girl almost run to her car crying and drive off. Since then she had wanted to go in and see Joey but didn't know how to start the conversation and was also a little afraid of everything she had found out in the afternoon. She had continued drinking through the wine and thought a lot about her own relationship. Her and Brett only seemed to be friends and while she had really thought he was the one she seemed to have more of a connection with his sister. His Gay Sister!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey finally got up. Why should she waste her only few days on shore upset about Tracy. She wrapped a towel around herself loosely and headed out her door towards the shower. Joey looked surprised to see Charlie sitting there but it made her feel better straight away.

"Hey sorry I didn't expect you to still be here" said Joey tightening up her towel which had started to fall off.

"Well I heard you were always up for a few drinks and I didn't want to drink alone so I stayed" Charlie replied pouring another glass for Joey. "And you look like you could do with cheering up"

"I'll grab a quick shower and I'll be there" Joey turned to walk away. "Thanks I just had a fight with my friend so a few drinks will be great" she yelled out. She didn't want Charlie to suspect anything about her sexuality and hoped she hadn't seen Tracy leaving the room. Too many previous friends had turned their back when the truth had come out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes Joey had come back with the empty glass in one hand for a refill. She sat down next to Charlie and awkward silence appeared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie finally asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About your girlfriend?"

"I guess it never really crossed my mind." Joey lied but again she had fear in her voice.

"Joey, I'm accepting of gay people. It doesn't change things between us if that's what you were worried about" Charlie explained. She placed her hand on Joeys and again felt the connection and warmth they shared. She had drunk to much wine and knew exactly how she felt about Joey. She wanted to know what had happened with Tracy. "Are you ok after seeing Tracy again?"

"Yeah I'm fine I guess we have just drifted apart over time. It was always going to happen with such a big age difference" Joey had tears in her eyes as she talked.

"How old is she?"

"She has just turned 26."

Charlies eyes dropped to the ground. She was disappointed. She had just turned 28 and Joey had said the age difference with a 26 year old was to much. Stop being stupid she said to herself. It was never going to happen anyway. I'm with her brother she said over and over again.

"So, what do you see in my brother?" Joey changed the subject. Why couldn't she find someone like Charlie. She seemed so supportive.

"He is just really nice, not to mention how hot he is. So are you though" Charlie went red. The more she had to drink the more brave she was getting. But she didn't even know how to hit on a girl. Was it the same?

Joey didn't reply. Was she imagining it or was Charlie interested in her. Their was definitely a connection and most straight girls seemed to run from this. Charlie seemed to be encouraging it and exploring it further.

"When did you know you were gay?" Charlie added.

"I just found myself wanting to be around girls more than guys. I don't think I really knew I was gay right until I had slept with a girl. You know from the feeling there" Joey comment. At this stage she realised she was quite tipsy. She would never say this stuff is she was sober. "You sound curious?"

This was a perfect opportunity to say something Charlie thought. She was just about to open her mouth and continue the conversation when Brett walked into the room. She had even forgotten he was there. He had to be at work in twenty minutes so grabbed a sandwich and a kiss from his girlfriend before walking out the door. Joey cringed at seeing them kiss and got up and moved to her room. She lay down on her bed and thought about what Charlie was saying when they were interrupted.

Charlie knocked on the door and this time waited for Joey to say come in. Both of them had consumed far to much alcohol but were enjoying each others company. Charlie lay down on the bed next to Joey and broke the silence.

"Should we go to the Surf Club. We are almost out of drinks here" Charlie asked

"Yeah sure, do I need to get changed?"

"You look great. But then you look good in anything" Charlie laughed.

"I thought you might have said I look good in nothing as well after the other morning" Joey couldn't believe what she had just said. The alcohol had really caught up with her…..


	10. Curious

**Chapter 10**

"I guess I would have to see you like that again before I made that statement" Charlie teased.

It hit Joey that Charlie was actually interested in her. What about Brett she thought? The girls walked towards the surf club in silence. Both were taking in the fresh air to sober themselves up. Charlie was looking forward to seeing her friends who she had hardly seen for a few days. But she wasn't looking forward to the hangover the next day.

"So about that conversation before?" Joey asked shyly.

"Which one was that?"

"About you being curious?"

"Well I guess I am curious. I find you….." At that point Charlies phone rang. Charlie kicked the sand in frustration she was about to tell Joey about her feelings. She knew next time she wouldn't be so brave. Maybe she should just ignore her feelings as Joey only had one more day on-shore. Then it would be another few months before she would see Joey again and she could sort out what was happening to herself before using Joey as some kind of experiment. She is 28 years old and is she just finding out now she is Gay? Joey had said she only found out when she slept with a girl. Will Charlie ever find out what side of the fence she belongs on? She also had to think about Brett. She needed to end things with him before he got hurt. It wasn't fair on him.

Charlie answered her phone "Hey Ruby"

"Wow good to know your still alive mum! I haven't seen or heard from you for a few days"

"Sorry Rubes! I'm just spending some time with Brett and his sister"

"Oh is that with Joey? She is really cool isn't she. Everyone around town is talking about her being Gay so watch out. She might hit on you"

"Don't be silly rubes. I'll be home later on. We are just at the surf club now. Don't wait up for me though. And I'll be off to work early tomorrow" Charlie explained

"Don't drink to much then. I'll see you tomorrow" Ruby hung up before Charlie had a chance to reply.

"I'm sorry about that" Charlie said to Joey. They had just got to the surf club and all Charlies friends had surrounded her. Charlie was proud to introduce them to Joey. Martha and Leah welcomed her with open arms and all the boys were in the background commenting on the attractive new brunette who was soon to become a resident of there town.

As Charlie continue to catch up with her friends she noticed Watson in the background introducing herself to Joey. Charlie was well aware of Watson's sexual preference and immediately excused herself and made her way over to Watson and Joey. She was drunk, jealous and felt like she had fallen in love. She ordered a box of beers and grabbed Joey by the hand explaining to her they were going home as she wanted to talk in peace.

"You just want me all to yourself don't you" Joey laughed as she stumbled through the front door.

"That you will find out soon" Charlie winked at Joey

"I'm just going to get changed I'll be back in a minute" Joey explained before leaving the room to get out of her short dress. Charlie waited in the lounge for several minutes before knocking on the door checking to see if Joey was alright. The door opened as she knocked and Joey was lying on her bed sound asleep. She had managed to get her clothes off and half back on before falling asleep on her bed. Charlie laughed and pulled the covers on over Joey and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she whispered 'sweet dreams' Joey awoke still in her drunken state.

Joey ran her hand through Charlies hair and mumbled "Your beautiful Charlie". Charlie leaned in closer and her lips met Joeys. They held each other and kissed passionately for what seemed like several minutes. Both hearts were racing and it felt like no one else existed in the world……


	11. The Next Day

**CHAPTER 11**

Charlie joined Joey on the bed and they wrapped themselves up in each other continuing to kiss. It got more passionate than either had felt before. It felt right! There hands started exploring each other groping each other through the clothes. None were prepared to push the moment further in case the other wasn't ready for it. But it was enough to send each other shivers of passion. After a few hours Joey had fallen asleep in Charlies arms and Charlie had taken that moment to remove herself.

She now sat at the table several hours later having not moved. She was thinking how much she had enjoyed everything that had happened and of how to approach the subject when she saw Joey again. She could always say she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. But she wasn't! Joey had been in quite a state and Charlie wondered if she had maybe taken advantage of the younger girl. Maybe she should just ignore it, her life would become very complicated if she faced up to these feelings. She would have to tell Ruby and her closest friends and she certainly wasn't ready for that. She thought back to the feelings she was having while in the bed last night and she couldn't live her life not knowing more about these feelings and thoughts. Charlies phone rang.

"Ruby, Its early what are you doing up?"

"I got up to see my stranger of a mum before work but then realised she didn't even come home last night. Where are you?"

"I stayed with Brett last night and am just heading off to work now" Charlie's heart beat increased when she though of where she had actually spent the night.

"Then you are going to meet me for lunch ok?" Ruby told her mother rather than asked.

"Sure 12:30 at the diner?" Charlie was disappointed. She had hoped to meet up with Joey over lunch to talk. She knew Joey left early the next morning. Charlie couldn't wait any longer she knew she had a pile of paperwork and she was never late so she wrote a note telling Joey to text her if she wanted to do something tonight and slipped it under her door. Hopefully it was another quiet day she thought as she entered the station.

"Hi Charlie. How are you feeling today?" Watson grinned knowing her head would be throbbing.

"I've been much better" Charlie admitted but not only referring to her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night and day dreaming about what could happen in the future. Joey was coming here to live in a few months she smiled.

"I was just wondering if you know much about Brett's sister? I was thinking of asking her to dinner with me tonight. She seems lovely." Watson asked looking embarrassed.

"She has family things tonight" Charlie blurted out being jealous.

"Ok senior. Sorry to bother you" Watson was shocked at Charlies blunt reply. She must not be comfortable with homosexuality she thought to herself. I'll just ask Joey myself sometime she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had been counting down the minutes till lunch time because in her state she was getting nothing done. She jumped up at 1225 and drove to the Diner. Sure enough Ruby was sitting there waiting. She felt guilty about the lack of time they had together and even guilty for not being honest about the last few days.

"I've already ordered for you!" Ruby waved at Charlie as she came on over.

The two had a great time catching up. Charlie heard all about Xavier and his latest tricks and had given Ruby permission to stay out at Martha's farm with him and his family for a few nights over the weekend. While Ruby noticed that Charlie had a glow to her. She was aware that Brett made her happy and was glad to see the extra time the had spent together over the weekend had paid off. As they discussed who would be home for dinner tonight Charlie noticed the door open and Joey walk over to the counter and order some coffee. Charlies heart started beating faster and soon she was unaware of what Ruby was saying. She couldn't keep her eyes away!

"CHARLIE?" Ruby shouted

"Sorry sorry what was that?" Charlie jumped. She was thinking why had Joey not contacted her. Was she trying to ignore Charlie? Was she ashamed of what had happened?

"I was asked if you will be home for dinner?"

"Oh yeah ok I should get away from work early so I'll be there. I can cook your favourite if you want?" Charlie grinned at her.

Joey noticed Charlie out the corner of her eye and thought she should go over and say hello.

"Hey guys" She noticed Charlie was almost looking at the floor and then it suddenly clicked to her what had happened. She had cheated on Tracy last night. And of course she had betray to Brothers trust. She noticed Charlie pointing to the chair as she struggled to get the words out "Would you like to join us?" Joey sat down before silence spread across the table yet again. Charlie lifted her eyes and met Joeys lovely brown eyes. Her world fell apart around her.

"We were just saying about dinner tonight! Would you like to join us as I believe Brett will be working again?" Charlie asked still not breaking eye contact. She thought maybe they would get some time to talk

"That would be lovely thanks but I don't know where to go" Joey blushed

"I'll pick you up on my way home from work" Charlie grinned.

"I'm going to leave you two to it. I better get back to school" Ruby said looking at Joey and then Charlie and back to Joey wondering what was happening.


	12. Goodbyes and Afternoon passion

**Sorry about the delay in updates. I will try to do several chapters over the next few days. Thanks for the reviews! ****J**

**CHAPTER 12**

Joey had spent the afternoon packing and doing some shopping for treats to put away for her trip. She had been told to be at the wharf at 4am tomorrow and they would leave from there. She had left her work clothes out and one other outfit lay on the bed. Jeans and a red top that everyone said she always looked great in. She would wear this to her dinner with Charlie and Ruby tonight.

She was being picked up at 5 and after she got ready she went to talk to Brett. She knew he would still be at work when she left the next morning so she had to sort out what she would do once her trip had finished.

"Hey Joey are you all ready to go again" Brett called her over for a hug.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Joey looked at the ground. She really didn't want to do the next part of this trip but she knew staying here for Charlie was just asking for trouble. They hadn't even talked about what had happened. Did she even remember it? And if she stayed would she have to watch the love of her life romantically attached to her brother all the time? She figured the best option would be to go and finish the trip and come back with no expectations of what could happen between the two of them.

She then thought back to Tracy. Life had been so simple with her. They had decided not to contact each other for a few days to let things settle and she missed the security she offered. There were no complications. Everything was honest and easy to deal with. There was no lying to her brother or even hiding her feelings. She looked at her phone and picked it up, one text to Tracy wouldn't hurt would it? Then she put her phone back down as she thought of the lack of fireworks in their relationship. It just wasn't to be at the moment.

"You know I'll miss you and I'll have everything ready for you to come and live here when your back" Brett smiled hugging his sister again.

"I really like this place. The people are so nice and it's a lovely little town. I don't know if I can wait that long to start my new life!"

Brett and Joey said a tearful goodbye. Brett had felt guilty for the hours of work he had been putting in meaning he hadn't spent any time with Joey during her stay. But he had trusted that Charlie had shown her a good time and made her feel welcome. He couldn't help to smile with the good catch he had landed himself there!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie came by on the way back from work to collect Joey. She had decided not to say hello to Brett due to the guilt she was feeling.

"You look great" Charlie stated as she smiled at Joey getting in the car. "I'm still in uniform."

"I don't mind it really suits you. Always liked a girl in uniform" Joey cheekily replied making Charlie blush. The rest of the drive to Leah's house was quiet as both girls thought about last night. Both had the same thoughts running through their heads. They wanted to be alone and it all to happen again but without the alcohol that they were dosed up with last night none were brave enough to say it. And both knew it was better off forgotten with Brett still in the picture.

As they were arriving at the house Ruby was off out with Xavier. Charlies heart jumped a beat as she knew she would be alone until dinner time with Joey.

"Wow this house is huge" Joey's family had never been wealthy and always made do with the smallest and oldest things. She felt jealous at the opportunities that other people had.

"Leah inherited some money from her husbands death and she invested in several things. This house, and the diner to name a few. Ruby and myself just live here with her and her son. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes please" Joey grinned. This would be a good way to find her way to Charlies bedroom, she thought to herself.

Charlie shoed Joey around all the rooms and was just opening up the last door to her bedroom. She turned around and Joey was much closer than she expected. They were staring into each others eyes again with the same feeling as last night. Charlie had spent all day trying to convince herself that it had only happened because she was drunk but now she wanted the same to happen without a drop of alcohol.

After what seemed like forever Joey took Charlies hand and pulled her closer. Their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads touched. Charlie could feel Joey slowly looking up to her eyes again and suddenly the whole world disappeared as their lips touched again. Joeys lips were softer than anyone else's that Charlies had ever met. They were addictive as she moved her tongue inside Joeys mouth wanting more.


	13. Love?

**CHAPTER 13**

It had been 10 minutes since their lips touched and except for the quick breaths of air they had taken they had continued to be lost in each other. Charlie knew how many people she would be hurting by doing this but the feelings she was having forced her to continue. She was running her hands up Joeys back trying to feel every inch of her body. Joey again took control and slowly backed Charlie into her bedroom towards the bed without losing the touch of her lips.

Joey slightly pushed Charlie onto the bed and joined her while still kissing her. No-one had ever sent sparks through her heart like Charlies touch did. Joey thought of her relationship with Tracy, she hadn't even ended things properly but she knew instantly with the touch of Charlie that it wasn't meant to be. She kissed her way down around Charlies neck and ears making Charlie groan as shivers of pleasure shot down her spine.

"Charlie" came a muffled voice in the kitchen.

Charlie jumped off the bed suddenly realising she was in her house and hadn't shut any doors. Her room was right at the start of the hall so everyone walked past it. Ruby, Leah and VJ were all expected home any minute and by the voice she knew it was Ruby.

"Hey Rubes. I'm just giving Joey a tour of the house. I'll be there in a minute" Charlie answered with panic in her voice. Joey also jumped up off the bed and straightened up her hair. They could hear Ruby's footsteps getting closer when Joey realised Charlies shirt was still half undone.

"Hey Ruby" Joey jumped out of the bedroom to stop her coming any closer.

"Hi Joey, When do you leave again? Charlie is going to miss you! You would almost think she liked you more than your brother with how she talks about you"

Charlie had appeared at the door and Ruby was struck down by silence from the two girls. She noticed that both had also gone bright red. She shrugged not thinking anything of it and walked off before she got her answer. Charlie walked towards Joey to approach the subject before being interrupted by Joey.

"So what's for dinner?" Joey asked. Her look had no emotion at all on it and Charlie's heart immediately had a sharp pain in it. She wanted to talk about what was happening with them but Joey looked as if she didn't even care. Am I turning my life upside down for no reason at all? Does Joey even like me? The thoughts running through Charlies head were endless and as the night wore on she couldn't help thinking that nothing seemed to be positive about her feelings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for dinner Leah! That will certainly be the last roast I have for a while!" said Joey as she started to clear away the dishes from the table.

"Your welcome. We will have to do it again when you get back. Maybe get you and your brother around?"

Again awkward silence fell over the table. Ruby and Leah looked at each other and both thought that Charlie and Brett must have argued. Joey finally spoke up "Thanks again guys and great to meet you all. I have a very early start so I'm going to head off home to bed"

"I'll walk you home then" Charlie jumped up and grabbed her sweater.

Joey said her goodbyes and was finally alone again with Charlie. You could hear the waves crashing against the beach and the footsteps of the two girls but still no words broke the peaceful silence.

"I think I'm in love with you" Charlie blurted out. Joey stopped dead in her tracks. It was the last thing that she wanted to hear. Charlie was beautiful but Joey didn't do complicated relationships, and this was certainly one. Charlie was her brothers straight girlfriend…..


End file.
